The Untold Story Of Pokemon
by AwesomeAstrid
Summary: My brother deleted my town in New Leaf, so I decided to write this. This is a story about what happened in my town after I "disappeared". It gets kind of sad at the end but this is how I imagined my villagers would react to me being gone. Please read and review.


**A/N: So like the description says, I wrote this because my brother deleted my town. This is about what happened in the town after I left. Pokemon is the name of the town. This story has nothing to do with actual Pokemon. Also, I recently realized that there is a villager named Astrid. Please do not get the character Astrid confused with her because the Astrid in this story is meant to be me. Also, that part at the end actually happened. I actually made that sign in my new town. And just so you don't get confused, Nemuriko is the name of the new town.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing or the characters in this story. I did, however, own the town of Pokemon, which is no more.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

Knock, knock. "Muffin? Are you home?" Asked the brown koala, Melba. She was looking for her friend, Astrid, who hadn't come to visit her in a few days, which was very odd. She grabbed the door handle. "I'm coming in!" She called. They lived in such a peaceful village that no one ever locked their doors if they were home. Melba walked into the big pink house that looked like a castle from the outside. She smiled when she saw photos of all of the villagers of Pokémon, including herself. _She is such a great mayor._ Thought Melba. _She cares about all of us, even the ones most of us don't really like, like Clay and Wart Jr. Even I don't like them._

Melba ran upstairs to check if her friend was there. But all she saw was a bunch of out – of – place furniture and a wallpaper and carpet that looked like she had made it herself. She probably had. She loved designing things. Most of the designs at Able Sisters were by her. Her favourite outfit that she had made was a black and yellow horizontally striped knitted hat and a yellow tank dress with short black vertical lines at the bottom. But, while Astrid loved designing clothes and was pretty good at it when she actually tried, she was terrible at naming them. The hat was called Bumble (because it was the colours of a bee). The dress was called Yellow. Melba was wearing one of Astrid's designs that day. It was an orange and white horizontally striped shirt. It was called New Design, because Astrid couldn't be stuffed coming up with an actual name. Melba didn't mind. She liked the shirt.

Melba, confused, ran down to the basement. Astrid never left notes on her door like the others, but she always locked her door when she wasn't home. Melba went back up the stairs when she saw no one in the basement. She even checked the two empty rooms on the sides, but no one was there. Melba ran out of the house. _I know!_ She thought. _I'll go to the Police Station and ask Booker if he's seen her!_ Melba then headed off to the Police Station.

Melba practically flew to the Police Station. Many questions were racing through her mind. _Where had she gone? What had happened to her? Is she okay?_ Soon, Melba ran into the Police Station and nearly ran into Booker.

"Uh… That is, good morning." Booker greeted her. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Booker, have you seen Mayor Astrid?" Asked Melba.

"Um… I saw her a few days ago. I think." Stuttered the hopeless police-dog

"Never mind." Melba sighed. _I guess I'll just ask the other villagers. Any of them would be more help than him._ Melba raised a paw slightly as a hopeless attempt to wave goodbye to Booker as she walked out.

Bam the blue deer stepped out of his house, ready to go for a jog around town. He decided to run over to Kicks and see if he had any new runners for sale. He headed over towards the entrance to Main Street when he saw a brown koala sitting on the seat outside the train station. She looked a bit sad.

"Hey, Melba!" He called, running over. "Why so glum, chum?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Oh. Hi Bam." She said quietly. "It's Astrid. I haven't seen her in a few days."

"Me neither!" Exclaimed Bam. "I wonder what happened."

"Well, Booker hasn't seen her." Melba replied. "And I asked Porter. He said he that she hasn't come to the train station in days, which means she can't have left the town. The train station is the only way out of town."

"Well, not exactly the only way out of town…" Bam added.

"I doubt she would've stayed at the island for this long." Melba told him.

"But she might!" Bam said. He got up off the chair and pulled out a megaphone. "Kapp'n!" He yelled.

"You don't have to yell, that's what the megaphone is for!" Melba exclaimed, folding down her fluffy koala ears.

"Yar?" Called Kapp'n from his boat.

"Have you seen Mayor Astrid?" He yelled.

"Wha?" Kapp'n yelled back.

"Have… you… seen… Astrid?" Bam yelled again, louder, slower and slightly clearer.

"Yar, get over here, ye wee snappin' turtle!" Kapp'n yelled, annoyed.

"Hmm… I was gonna go to Kicks…" Bam said. "Eh, I can do it later. Now I have an excuse to jog around town. See ya, Melba!" Bam ran off, and came back two minutes later. "He has no idea where she is. She's not at the island." He said.

"I suppose we could just wait." Melba sighed. "She'll probably come back soon."

A week later…

By now the whole town knew that Astrid was missing. Every day most of the villagers would gather outside the train station and sit there, hoping she'd come back. It was like a tradition. After a few days, Wart Jr got up and left.

"She was nice and all, but she never really liked me. And she's obviously not coming back. This isn't worth it." He said.

"I'm with you." Clay added, leaving.

Tears were brimming in Melba's eyes. Isabelle looked at her. Then so did Bam. Then Phoebe did. Bam looked at Phoebe. Phoebe saw a sparkle in his eyes. _Lightbulb!_ Phoebe thought. _Of course!_

"Hey, Bam. Lucy." Phoebe said calmly. "Remember that time when we played hide and seek? And Astrid found us all in, like, three minutes!"

"She is so good at that!" Bam added.

"I heard from Tortimer that she plays hide and seek at the island a lot." Isabelle said. "She is so good at it. She had a lot of medals."

"Grams said that she often used her medals to buy stuff fer the people she meets at the island." Kapp'n said. He had abandoned his boat at the dock, for no one in Pokemon was going to the island with what was going on.

"Wow. She's really nice." Melba sniffed. Isabelle, who hated seeing someone sad, sat down next to her and put an arm around her. Melba wiped her tears, now falling slowly down her face, and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked. She then realised she didn't have to speak. It was so clear in her eyes. "I miss her too." Lucy sighed. Melba backflipped, her clothes sparkling as they changed into an orange and white horizontally striped shirt. Melba sat down.

"She made this." Melba whispered. "I wear it all the time now. It's like she knew I would. It's like she knew I'd love it." Isabelle silently handed her a handkerchief, tears now streaming down her face. "It's like she made it for me."

"She is so nice." Lucy said. Everyone nodded. "I was in her house last week." Melba told them. "And I saw the most touching sight." Everyone looked at her. "She has pictures of all of us in her house. In her biggest room. All of us. Even Clay and Wart Jr." Phoebe smiled.

Bam sat in his house that night thinking about Melba. She had seemed so upset. _There has to be something I can do to help her._ He thought. _There just has to be something I can do for her._

The Next Day…

Melba got up in the morning and once again back – flipped into New Design. She walked over to the train station. As always, she was the first one there. She sat on the seat, not even thinking about Astrid anymore. She just sat there.

Beep-beep-beep-BEEP! Beep-beep-beep-BEEP! Bam's alarm woke him up nice and early in the morning. He looked at his clothes and decided to wear New Design. He looked at the stripy design in his pockets and sighed. She probably wasn't coming back. He got up and left the house. First he ran over to Astrid's house. A few minutes later, he headed for the Recycle Shop.

"Hey, Reese. Hey, Cyrus." He greeted.

"Hi Bam!" The pink alpaca exclaimed. "Oh, we heard about what happened with Astrid. I hope she comes back. She was one of our best customers."

"Yeah," Bam agreed. "Anyway, Cyrus, I got a job for you. So, you know how when someone spends a lot of money at the Nooklings' place you build a model of the shop for them? Or if they do something great for the town, you make a town hall model? And if someone brings you fossils, you make them a miniature dinosaur? Well, I'd like a model of Astrid's house. I'll pay whatever you want. Here, I took some photos for you."

"Sure, squirt." Cyrus nodded. "I think I can make that. How 'bout 2500 bells?" Bam nodded and handed him the money. "It'll take half an hour." Bam nodded again and sat down in an empty chair, planning to sit there and wait for it to be finished.

Melba sat on the seat, as if expecting Astrid to just walk out of the train station any minute. Her eyes were glittery, tears beginning to form. After 30 seconds, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She put her paws to her eyes and let out a sob.

After sitting in the Recycle shop for half an hour, Bam walked out, his new creation in his pocket. He headed over to the train station, and sure enough, Melba was there, sobbing into a handkerchief she'd found in her pocket, the same one Isabelle gave her yesterday. Bam walked over and put his hoof on her shoulder to let her know he was there. She looked up, whipping away her tears. Bam sat down next to her. She looked at him. He silently pulled out the house model and handed it to Melba.

"It – it's her house!" She exclaimed. She held it, staring at how perfect it was. "The whole reason she got Nook to make her house that big was so that she could get a castle renovation." She whispered. "And she was so happy when she was able to make her house all pink."

Bam thought. _There has to be something I can say to make her feel better. I hate seeing her so sad like this!_ "She's still with us, you know." He said to her. "In here." He touched her where her heart is. _Man, I'm such a doofus! That's so cliché, the 'they're still here in your heart' line! It's what ruins all the best movies!_

"You're right, Bam." Melba said softly. _What?_ Thought Bam. _Was that actually a good thing to say? Does that kind of thing help?_ "She's probably… never coming back. But we'll all always remember her." Melba sniffed and leaned on Bam's shoulder. Bam said nothing. They stopped talking for a while after that. They just sat there.

The peace between Bam and Melba was disturbed by footsteps coming from the train station. Melba eyes lit up as she sat up and they watched as someone stepped out of the train station. Melba looked a little disappointed when she saw a white cat turn to look at them.

"Hey, hey-hey! I'm back!" She exclaimed. "Hi Bam!"

"Hi, Merry." Bam greeted her. Melba looked at him. "Oh, this is Melba. She moved in after you left. Melba, Merry."

"Hello Merry." Melba said to her. She turned to Bam. "I'm gonna go do something in Main Street, okay?"

"Okay," Melba stood up and headed off.

"Nice seeing you again, Bam, but I think I'm gonna go look around now." Merry said. "Omigosh, I have to go say hi to Freckles! Oh, and Astrid!"

"Uh… Merry, you can't." Bam told her. "Freckles is gone. She moved away like you did. And… you can't see Astrid either."

"Why not?"

"Um…" Bam stood up and told Merry everything that had happened the last few days.

Melba sat on the chair on the cliff, the Astrid house model sitting on her lap. She stared out into the ocean, thinking. Behind her, Bam and Merry walked over. They sat down, one on each side of her.

"I guess she could be anywhere." Merry said quietly.

"Yeah," Bam agreed quietly, thinking about Melba.

"Wonder what she's doing now?" Melba whispered.

"…So if you could please locate the item we passed out earlier…" The secretary of Nemuriko said to the villagers. Everyone pulled out their party poppers. "To celebrate Nemuriko's first public works project... ready? Set? Pop!" Mayor Astrid popped her party popper, followed by the rest of the villagers. Everyone clapped and that was it for the ceremony. The secretary, having done her job, went back to the town hall. The villagers all walked away as well.

Astrid stood in front of the new custom-display sign, her thoughts turning to her old town as she remembered the design she'd made earlier.

"I miss you guys." She whispered with her eyes glittery with tears. She placed the design on the sign and walked away.

The sign had a picture of a pokeball with writing on it. The sign read:

 **R.I.P**

 **Pokémon**

The End


End file.
